Teasing You Into Shape
by Maraieth
Summary: AU in which the Twelfth Doctor takes Missy/The Mistress/The Master back to the TARDIS after Death in Heaven. And accidentally walks in on her while she's lacing her corset. Inspired by an interview with Michelle Gomez talking about wearing a corset under her costume.


It had been a few weeks since the Doctor had taken the Mistress aboard the TARDIS, and thus far things had gone surprisingly well. Granted they'd each had their fair share of angry Scottish rants, and she'd definitely done more than her fair share of personal space invasion over those days, which had been the cause of a significant number of those rants, on his part at least. But on the whole she'd been remarkably well behaved, considering things had not gone her way at all, and her plans had gone askew.

The Doctor was wandering through the TARDIS - generally he kept a fairly close eye on her, because of course he didn't trust her running loose on his TARDIS, but he had insisted on keeping the rare moments of sleep when they were needed apart, and not only because he didn't trust her around him while he was asleep. He'd go and find her later of course, but it was good to have some moments to himself again, especially as he was enjoying the solitary side of life a lot more since regeneration - the fact that Clara had a job that she'd wanted to go back to after their adventures had definitely fitted well with that, but obviously things were going to change and he was going to have to get used to that. There was going to be a lot to get used to in fact. His oldest friend and enemy living in the TARDIS with him, being very attractive (although that part wasn't new, and the fact that he wouldn't admit it wasn't either) and very, _very _forward, for instance. Still, it wasn't all bad, if his old friend kept up the relatively good behaviour, he supposed.

He was barely paying attention to where he was going as he opened the door to the wardrobe room, wanting to get changed before seeking out his old friend again, so he was a good few steps into the room before he realised that he was no longer alone. The Mistress was stood there in front of a full length mirror, hair loose and hanging at her shoulders, instead of her usual immaculate hairdo, but worst of all she was wearing nothing but her underwear - stockings, a petticoat, lacy underwear that he could just about make out beneath the petticoat, although he most definitely was _not_ looking, and a white corset, which she was currently clipping together at the busk.

Evidently he stood there for rather longer than intended, or he might have escaped unnoticed, but then he caught the glint of her eyes in the mirror, which told him that he was far too late that to happen.

"I... I... Er... Well... That is..." He stammered starting to back up, but not quite managing to turn away and avert his eyes, stumbling over his own feet slightly. The Mistress, meanwhile was revelling in his discomfort, turning slightly at the sound of his voice to look at him with a smirk.

"Sorry to-to interrupt... I'll just be umm... Well... Yes... Sorry..."

The Mistress only smirked more, before beckoning to him.

"Now don't be silly honey... Now be a dear, would you Doctor, and help me lace this?"

It was all she could do not to laugh at the Doctor's stunned face at the idea of it. It was sweet really, after all these years, that he was actually intimidated by her! Particularly by her when she was flaunting her assets it seemed.

"Don't be shy dearest, it's only a corset..."

The Doctor swallowed, but there was no way he could back out now without her taking it as an insult, or teasing him mercilessly forever more. He stepped forward as she turned her back once more feeling his hearts involuntarily beating faster with every step closer to the woman who seemed to know exactly how to wind him up, exactly how to play on every single thing that makes him uncomfortable, and being a lot more attractive than he'd be willing to admit to anyone, particularly when he's been rather less keen on contact with others, particularly unexpected contact with others. More particularly when they were the Mistress and they were probably doing it on purpose just to see him squirm.

"So... Er... What do I... umm do? Not had much call for... Well lacing... Things..." he stammered, this time earning him a laugh that the Mistress couldn't quite hold back any longer, her poor, oblivious Doctor, just too sweet for words, even if his ignorance was rather frustrating at times.

"Oh my dear Doctor..."

She beckoned him again until he was close enough to reach and take one of his hands, awkwardly bending her own arm to guide it to her waist. Oh, it was so tempting for her to do so many other things with him right now, but for the moment she'd stick to her carefully sculpted plan which she'd been waiting days to try! Of course it was no accident that she was waiting, barely dressed for him, and it was wonderful to see him squirm at the sight of her standing around in nothing but her undergarments, particularly as she had most definitely caught him looking!

"The laces at this level are pull loops. Tighten from top and bottom to there. Do try to keep it even, there's a good boy!"

The Doctor was in a little shock by this point, although the touch of her hand against his, followed by it being placed at her waist did jar him somewhat back to reality, and after a moment's hesitation, gingerly started pulling at the laces in an attempt to tighten them, all the while trying to make as little contact with her as possible. The Mistress rolled her eyes.

"You'll need to be a little less prudish, dearest... I promise I won't bite!"

She grinned, a comment coming to mind which was perhaps better not to make to her poor Doctor at this stage about only if he asked really nicely. But the poor dear was having enough problem without that sort of comment, so she restrained herself. For now at least.

It took a little while, the Doctor blushing heavily by the end of it, and finding himself rather more interested in the effect the garment had on her shape than he'd expected, but he eventually got the hang of it, pulling the structure in, until her curves were fully accentuated, before tying the laces in a bow and stepping hurriedly back, realising with a jolt that he was rather warm, and his hearts were beating altogether too fast, and that being in close contact with her wasn't quite so bad when he was the one in control. He swallowed, taking a moment to find his words, fully aware of the Mistress watching him in the mirror the whole time, and the exceedingly smug look on her face.

"There, all done, Mistress."

The smug grin turned into a smirk at the use of her name, which had become rather a rarity over the years, some incarnations of the Doctor refusing to use it, whether she was calling herself Master or Mistress at the time, and the blush only made it better. Oh, she was going to have great fun teasing her Doctor. And with luck, it wouldn't take too many more encounters before she reminded him just how attractive he found her. And that would be the best day of all.

"Well I guess I can let you go for now then, my dear... Unless there's anything else you want to help me with?"

She smiled suggestively, turning and moving in on him, and while it was somewhat unexpected when his lips were the ones to meet hers, it was definitely a pleasant surprise, and she was definitely going to remember to wander around undressed more often.


End file.
